Poison
by 8Silent Dreams8
Summary: A song fic concerning Clouds thoughts on Kadaj.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy! If I did... well... giggles XD And I don't own this song either... but i love it!

A/N: This song fic is based on a music video I saw... so awsome! tee hee XD

_Your cruel device_

_Your blood, like ice _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill_

You were always there asking for mother. You refuse to believe that I don't know, I haven't seen that evil calamity from the sky since your original died. You're are so cold why must you bring those poor children into this? What importance are they to you? You've brought back memories that I did not want to remember. I always die a little inside when you look at me with those cat like eyes, those same eyes that remind me of my unfortunate past. I just came for the children, but you are set on killing me. Calling me your brother again, I'm not your brother, that monstrosity is not my mother. The proof being that my body is rejecting her, geostigma is what it is called. You love my pain, you love every ones pain, you sadist.

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

I try to stay far from you but every one is pushing us together. I cringe in pain every time I inflict it upon you. You are so much like him it's unnerving, didn't my life have enough trouble before you came in? That pain in your eyes I want to hold you, try to comfort you, sooth away your pain. I can't though you are the enemy, you would probably kill me if I try. You only let your brothers touch you, but even then you are too strong for help. I see you there, you're smirking at me again, I want to wipe that arrogant expression off your face but in a different way then what the others think. But even then I can't get close to you, you cause this poison in me, this virus, to cause me pain.

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

I can't escape you, geostigma is a constant reminder of what I'm trying to run from. Even if I'm healed from it others have it as well. This pain I feel is a constant reminder of something I can't forget, something I don't want to forget, Arieth.

_Your mouth, so hot _

_Your web, I'm caught _

_Your skin, so wet _

_Black lace on sweat_

Those words escape your lips, words that are meant to rile me up. Why do I keep coming after you? I could have left long ago, left this to someone more capable. As the life stream shoots up I see the droplets on you. As you ride away I watch, your leather is sticking to you like a second skin. What is with that insane man, Hojo, and leather? I chuckle lightly at that thought.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin _

_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_

I never heard you call me by my name, it's always 'Niisan', is there no way to get my name out of those lips. I fight you, hurt you but nothing. Niisan, I hate that word now, I'm not your brother especially not with the way I feel for you. I don't want to hurt you but you say thins that make me see red. I still feel the after effects of geostigma, it's not there but until it's purged fully I will feel it.

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains_

Your brothers are gone most likely, not many people could survive a direct hit from a blast like that. But of course you don't care all you want is your mother, Jenova.

_Run deep inside my veins _

_Its burning deep inside my veins _

_One look could kill _

_My pain, your thrill_

I am not a puppet no matter what people told you. A puppet does not disobey the puppeteer. If you wish I could save you from that life. It's not like it will matter. All Jenova wants is the stronger one. I may be blond but I am not stupid. I've fought both of you, he is stronger, and for someone like Jenova she will chose the stronger of the two.

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

You're very skilled with that weapon but I have years more experience then you. The longer this battle takes place the more determined I get. I will stop you from becoming him. It is the only promise I can make you. My friends have come to help but this is my battle. I'm certain at least two of them will understand that. Vincent and Tifa, those two always have been one step ahead of the others. Though Nanaki might get it, he won't say anything, letting the others figure it out first.

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison_

They are leaving, see I knew they would figure it out. I give a small smirk before I continue to fight you. You are becoming more tired more desperate. What will you do now? I have won, I'm standing over you, and you've lost your weapon. Will you let me help you now? Or will you make me destroy you? Drop the box that is all I ask. I know if Jenova is gone you won't continue this plan. You didn't drop it, instead you threw it at me. What will that accomplish? Oh that's why… I jump down hoping to get to you before it's to late.

_I want to love you but I better not touch _

_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _

_I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

It's not you anymore, no it's now him, Sephiroth. My first love and my first betrayal. I will kill him, I won't let you stay this way. I couldn't keep my first promise to you but this one I will. Now that it is Sephiroth it is much easier to fight him. He may be stronger but I'm not holding back any longer. He is taunting me but it is not working, his words have lost their effect on me when I killed him the first time. He doesn't understand anything. He may have been the stronger of the two of you but you were the smarter. He won't win.

_You're poison running through my veins _

_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

_Poison_

See? I kept this promise. Your weak but your you, not some memory of a horrific past. Your still are trying to fight me but cannot take more then six steps. I'm finally able to hold you, you're so light. You called me 'Niisan' again, but this time I don't hate it so much. I want to hold you tightly to me but the life stream is calling and I know that it is better for you to go there. Only I would be kind to you here. You deserve better. I smile a little as I remember this, your brothers had survived the blast but not for long, they tried to take me with them but unfortunately it isn't my time. Will you wait for me? I hope so, I will see you when I get there

_**End**_

A/N: Okay be nice to me it was my first song fic... It's through Cloud's eyes and his feelings on Kadaj... I didn't care for the begining but I had rewritten it about 3-4 times and I'm not doing it again... If you want to see the music video here (http// www. youtube. com/ watch? vnYHFaIfAUCc&eurl) just remove the spaces.


End file.
